A Charming Illness
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a visit from his fairytale friends, Ben begins to act strange, very strange. He's acting polite and smooth with the ladies! Will his friends cure him or keep this new Ben Tennyson?
1. The Visit

At Burger Shack, Ben Tennyson and his girlfriend Kai Green were having lunch with Rook Blonko and his girlfriend Rayona. They were having a double date.

But it was hard for Rook, Rayona, and especially Kai to enjoy their meals with Ben eating so sloppily.

"Blonko, is this how Ben always eats?" Rayona asked, trying her best not to look appalled.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Rook answered.

Kai watched in disdain as Ben shoveled handful after handful of chili fries in his face. He ate like a pig, she's never seen such a messy eater.

"Don't forget to chew." Kai quipped. "And breathe."

Ben swallowed. "Very funny." he deadpanned. He finished eating. "So, what's up next? A movie?"

"How about you wipe your face off first?" Kai suggested.

Rolling his eyes, Ben took a wad of napkins and wiped his face clean.

"Perhaps we can take a walk through the park!" Rayona said.

"Boring!" Ben said.

Kai glared at Ben's bluntness.

"C'mon, Kai! Open it up!" Ben said eagerly.

"We need to do something awesome, not mushy." Ben said. "We need something-BUUURRRRRP!"

"BEN!" Kai yelled. "You are so disgusting!"

"What? At least it came from the attic, not the basement!" Ben joked.

Rook could barely hide his embarrassment. Sometimes he wished Ben would act a little more dignified.

Ben brushed chili sauce off his fingers. "So, who's ready to tear up the town?"

"Uh...tear up?" Rayona was puzzled.

"He mean have fun." Rook said. "I am beginning to grasp his use of Earth expressions."

Just then, Ben got a phone call. He looked at his phone and his eyes lit up. "No way!" He eagerly answered it.

"Hello?!"

"Who is it?" asked Kai, suspicious of Ben's sudden burst of enthusiasm.

But Ben didn't answer her question. "Hey! Long time no hear! What's going on?"

Kai frowned.

"What?! Really?! You mean it?! Awesome! You got it! We'll be right over!" Ben hung up.

"Who was it, Ben?" asked Rayona.

"It was Raven!"

Rayona knitted her brow. "Raven?"

"Yeah! Raven Queen! She's only the coolest girl ever!" Ben said. "She's from the world of Ever After! A place where fairytales are real!"

"I did not know fairies had tails!" said Rayona.

"That is not what he meant." Rook said.

"Yeah, we'll explain on the way! Let's go!" Ben was about to leave until Kai grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast! What's Raven want exactly?" Kai was not all keen of Raven, seeing as how Ben shows more adoration for her than Kai.

"Relax, Kai. She and her boyfriend Dexter are coming here to visit!" Ben smiled. "This is great! I haven't seen her in a long time! Let's get going!"

The gang piled in the Porto-truk and headed to Ben's house. They went to his bedroom and on a shelf, next to a glasses slipper, was an old storybook.

"Here it is!" Ben said, proudly holding the book. "Things are gonna get wild!"

Kai shook her head. "I can't believe you actually agreed to do this..."

"What? Raven and Dexter are totally cool! They want to hang out in my world for a bit! Is that so wrong?"

"Indeed, Kai." said Rayona. "From what Ben told me, I am most eager to meet this Raven Queen and Dexter Charming."

"See? It's gonna great!" Ben and his friends went outside.

The teen hero opened the book. The pages flowed brightly and then FLASH!

When the light faded away, two familiar faces smiled at Ben.

It was Raven Queen and Dexter Charming.

"Ben!" Raven came over and hugged her friend. "Good to see you!"

"Same here!" Ben said. "Hey, Dex!" He approached the young prince and gave him a coat bump. "What's up?"

"Hi, Ben. Not much." Dexter greeted. A funny look come over his face. "Uh...are those...beasts?" He pointed to Rook and Rayona.

Ben chuckled. "No, this is my partner Rook and his girlfriend. They're not beasts, they're Revonnahganders."

Dexter blinked his eyes perplexed. "Revonnah...uh-"

"In short, they're aliens. Not beasts." Ben replied. "So, what you guys want to do first?"

"Well, I was thinking we could see what sort of alien technology we can-can-ACHOO!"

Ben jumped back. "Dude!"

"Sorry," Dexter sniffled. "I'm just getting over a case of princely pox."

"Princely...pox?"

"It's a form of pox and only princes get." Dexter scratched a blue spot on his chin. "You don't have to worry about catching it since you're not a prince."

"He's getting over it now. So, I thought a nice visit here would cheer him up." Raven said.

"Well, there aren't any princes in Bellwood. So, you're good." Ben said. "So, where would you guys like to go? Undertown?"

"Undertown?" Raven and Dexter said.

Ben and his friends took the fairytale couple to Undertown, the alien city below Bellwood.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Raven said.

Ben shrugged. "It's okay. But it can be a sketchy place. So, watch your back."

"Raven! Check this out!" Dexter said in an excited voice.

Everyone looked over and saw Dexter looking like a kid in a candy store. He was looking around a shop selling alien gadgets.

"Remember; You break it, you buy it!" said the alien merchant.

Dexter took a strange alien device, closely examined it, then unknowingly pressed a button. The object flashed a blinding light and he stumbled on his behind.

"Dexter! Are you okay?!" Raven said, rushing to his side.

Poor Dexter was seeing spots. He had to remove his glasses in order to rub his eyes.

A Kineceleran girl giggled seeing Dexter fall. Her mother shushed her as Dexter looked in their direction. "Huh? Who's there's?" All he could see were two big blurs.

The mother Kineceleran gasped and fainted. Her daughter's face turned red and she stared and stared at the prince.

"Uh-oh!" Dexter quickly put his glasses back on.

"Dude, what just happened?!" Ben asked.

Dexter groaned. "It's my magic touch. Girls tend to swoon when they see my eyes. But my glasses cancel out the effect."

Ben saw the Kineceleran woman laying on the ground. His face softened as he went over and lifted up her limp body. "Shall we take her to a hospital, Blonko?" Ben asked Rook in an oddly polite tone.

"That...would be a smart idea, Ben." Rook responded.

After calling a doctor, they said that the mother just had a fainting spell, no serious conditions.

Ben and everyone else left Undertown.

"Thank goodness she's unharmed." Ben said. "Where to next, Raven?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but her phone alarm went off. "Whoa! We actually got to get going, Ben! It's getting late in our world and it's a school night!"

Ben nodded. "I understand. So sad to see you go." He took out the storybook and extended his hand. "You're welcome to visit us anytime, Raven." He smiled.

Raven smiled and took Ben's hand to shake it, but Ben brought it to his lips and kissed it!

It took everything in Kai not to explode.

Ben opened the book and Raven and Dexter jumped inside. With his friends returned home safely, Ben closed the book.

"Well, that was a short visit." Rayona said. But it was delightful meeting your friends, Ben."

"Indeed." Ben said. "Do pardon me for saying so, but it is getting late. Perhaps it is time for us to go to bed as well."

"Ben, it's only-" Kai checked her watch. "Almost midnight?! Geez! It's really is late!"

"If you wish, you can sleep in my house." Ben offered. "We have plenty of extra space." He looked at Rayona. "And to you as well, Rayona."

"Oh, thank you, Ben. That is most gracious of you." Rayona bowed politely. "Blonko, will you stay the night too?"

Rook shook his head. "No, thank you, Rayona. I will retire to my sleeping chambers at the Plumber's Headquarters."

"Very well. Goodnight, Blonko." Ben said.

"Goodnight."

Ben showed the girls to his home. First, he took Rayona to his parents' room. "You ladies shall sleep here. My parents are away for the weekend, so this room will be perfect."

"Thanks, Ben." said Kai. "It's...really nice of you."

"It's my pleasure." Ben bowed. "My guests are accustomed to the very best. Goodnight."

Ben closed the door.

"My! What a lovely room!" Rayona said, sitting on the bed.

"Rayona, have you noticed something weird about Ben?" Kai questioned.

"Yes, I believe the visit from his other friends must have lifted his spirits." Rayona deduced.

"Figures," Kai muttered. "That Raven girl really brings out the best in him..."


	2. Ben Charming?

The next morning, Kai and Rayona woke up to a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen.

They dragged themselves out of bed and followed the sweet smell. When they entered the kitchen, they became wide awake.

The kitchen table was neatly set with two huge servings of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and orange juice.

Rayona was delighted. "Oh, my! What a scrumptious looking feast!"

But Kai was dumbfounded. "Does Ben have a cooking alien or something?!" Kai had a hard time grasping this. Ben made them this amazing breakfast?!

Rayona took her seat and sampled the pancakes. "These are delicious!" She noticed Kai still standing in confusion. "Is everything alright, Kai?"

Kai stared. This breakfast looked like was done by a personal chef. She thought back to Ben's polite behavior last night.

"There is definitely something wrong here."

Rayona swallowed her scrambled eggs. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I think we should pay Ben a visit." Kai said. Her stomach grumbled. "Well...after breakfast first."

Once the girls finished their meal, they decided to find Ben. They left his house and headed for Plumber Headquarters.

* * *

However, as they left, they didn't realize Ben's mother Sandra return home. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mother."

Sandra turned around and her eyes widened.

At first, she did not recognize her own son. For Ben was wearing a long sleeve, white button down shirt tucked into his black pants and black loafers. His hair was neatly combed back and jelled down.

In his arms he held a bouquet of red roses.

Ben smiled. "Welcome home, Mother." He presented her the flowers. "I couldn't find a single rose as beautiful as you, but these accept these."

"Oh, Ben! These are wonderful!" Sandra fawned. "Thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome." Ben said. "Shall I make you breakfast?"

Sandra smiled. "You have a warm spirit, Ben. But I already ate, so thank you."

"Very well. I will be on patrol with Rook. Good day, Mother." Ben went to his car and drove away.

Sandra sighed as she watched her son drive away. "They grow up so fast..." She went to get a vase for her flowers.

* * *

"BEN?!" Rook blurted out.

When Rook met with Ben outside Max's Plumbing store, he almost fainted. He looked like a completely person.

"What happened to you?!"

Ben was genuinely puzzled. "What do you mean, partner? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why are dressed like that?!" Rook pointed to Ben's attire.

"I decided it was time for a change." Ben simply answered. "Shall we go on patrol?"

"If you insist..." Rook was a bit uncomfortable with Ben's fashion. But he knew duty calls, so they drove through Undertown in the Proto-truk.

During the drive, Rook glanced over to Ben every five seconds. His partner has changed so drastically.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard.

Ben pointed to the smoky cloud rising in the distance. "Onward!"

Rook hesitated before hitting the gas.

The team rushed over and saw Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight running away from the Plumbers.

Rook pulled over and Ben was the first to jump into action. He transformed into Lodestar and used his magnetic powers to stop them and bring them to him.

Lodestar then dropped the bounty hunters on the ground. "Do you wish to surrender honorably? Or must this end with the spilling of your blood?"

Rook cocked his head back. Did Ben really just say that?

Sixsix got up and was about to fire a laser, but Lodestar simply used his powers to aim the laser in Sixsix's face, causing him to shoot himself.

Sevenseven angrily got up and said something in his native dialect.

"Translation, Rook?" asked Lodestar.

"He said, 'We don't have time to play with you.'"

Sevenseven grabbed his brother was about to fly away.

"You go nowhere, knaves!"

With his magnetic powers, Lodestar captured them and magnetized them to a car, sticking them there.

Lodestar suddenly dodged a kick from Eighteight in the knick of time. "Ah, thou wishes do battle with me, wench?"

Eighteight, taking great offensive to that remark was about to strike. But Lodestar simply magnetized her to a fire hydrant.

All three of the mercenaries were immobilized and defeated.

The Plumbers had the siblings arrested. Ben returned to his human form, his grandpa Max quickly took notice to Ben's attire.

"Good job, Ben. But...why are you dressed like that?"

"Whatever do you mean, Grandfather?" Ben asked. "I'm simply dressed the way a gentleman should look. No dungarees, cargo pants or tennis shoes for me!" He said with a dismissive wave.

"Ben! There's you are!" It was Kai with Rayona. "We've been looking all over for...you?!"

Rayona rubbed her eyes. "Ben?! Is that you?!"

"Yes, tis I, indeed." Ben swaggered up to Kai and took her hand. "Delighted to see you out and about, milady." He kissed her hand.

Everyone just stared.

"Okay, there's DEFINITELY something wrong with you." Max said.


	3. Fairytale Flop

Ben was taken to Blukic and Driba to diagnose him. They ran every test known to Galvan science and finally discovered something.

"It appears that Ben has a head cold...inside his head." Driba concluded.

"Inside his head?!" Max blurted out.

"Is that the reason behind his strange behavior?" asked Rayona.

"Yes, but we can't find anything else wrong with him. He's physically heathy." Blukic added.

"I do not understand why you making such a fuss." Ben said, disturbing everyone with his dapper tone. "I feel fine."

"Did anything out of the ordinary happen before this occurred?" Max asked.

"Well...last night..." Kai gasped. It hit her like a grand piano on her head. "DEXTER'S PRINCELY POX!"

Rook and Rayona echoed her gasp with realization.

Max, Blukic, and Dribe looked confused.

"Uh...what now?"

"Last night, Raven and Dexter visited us last night. Dexter said he was getting over the princely pox and when he sneezed, Ben must have caught some of his germs!"

"But Dexter said only princes are vulnerable to princely pox and Ben is not a prince!" Rook reminded her.

"He's obviously not." Kai said. "But there's no other reason as to why he's acting like a prince!"

"What do you mean act like a prince?" asked Max.

"Just look at him!" Kai gestured tin Ben. "He's dressed all neat with his hair combed and he's taking all nice and sweet!"

"Plus he is speaking the way the Forever Knights do." Rook added. "Saying things such as 'knaves' and 'wench' and 'thou.'"

"That does not sound like Ben at all." Max said. "We need to find a cure. So until then, Rook, you have too keep Ben in check. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"You mustn't worry yourself, Grandfather." Ben said, hopping off the medical table. "I am still Ben Tennyson nonetheless. If you need my services, I am at your command." He bowed gallantly.

This was really scaring everyone.

* * *

While Blukic and Driba tried to find a cure, Rook decided a trip to Mr. Smoothy will help Ben return to his old self.

"You did not have to come along, Miss Green." Rook told Kai.

"Come on, Rook. You think I'm gonna leave Ben like this?" Kai smiled. "I mean, you gotta admit, this is pretty funny."

"It is not good to make light of Ben's condition." Rook said. "Although...I do not find his condition hazardous in any way."

Ben took a seat at a table and sat upright.

"Ben? Would you not care for a smoothie?" Rook asked.

"No, thank you, my good man." Ben took out a thermos from his backpack and twisted it's lid open. "A cup of tea is all I need."

Rook felt very uncomfortable. "Ben, may I use your phone please?"

"Of course." Ben gave his partner the phone.

"I will be right back." Rook snatched the phone and walked briskly away to make a private call.

"Care to join me for a spot of tea, Kai?" Ben offered.

"Sure..." Kai slowly sat beside Ben. "I didn't know you liked tea."

"Me either." Ben said. He pulled out a book. "And nothing goes better with tea than a piece of classic literature." He smiled dreamily as he read the title. "Romeo and Juliet."

Now Kai was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Ben was reading Romeo and Juliet?! While drinking tea?!

Ben began reading out loud. "Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

Kai turned away, her face cringing. "I think I'm gonna hurl..."

But Kai knew she couldn't leave Ben side. He might gross out other people, so she was forced to sit and listen to the whole boring story.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head. Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things. Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished. For never was a story of more woe. Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Ben closed the book and held it to his chest. "Truly an accomplished novel, wouldn't you say, Kai? Kai?"

Kai was asleep from Ben's painfully boring storytelling.

"Disaster!" Ben gasped, standing up. "Kai has fallen under an evil enchantment!" Ben picked up Kai and gently laid her on the ground. "Fear not, fair maiden! I shall pull you from the abyss!" He leaned in to kiss Kai out of her "enchantment."

However, Kai woke up and helped seeing Ben's puckered lips closing in on her.

"BEN!" Kai punched Ben hard across the face.

Bystanders who were watching the whole scene laughed. Kai's face was burning with embarrassment.

Ben rubbed his sore cheek. "W-Why did you strike me, fair Kai?!"

Rook came running back to Mr. Smoothy. "Kai! What happened?!"

"Ask Romeo here!" Kai said angrily. "Where the heck were you?!"

"I apologize, Kai. I called Raven and told her of Ben's condition. She will ask her teacher Baba Yaga for a cure. But I received a call from Magister Tennyson saying that the Lewodan republic will coming here to discuss certain matters with Ben!"

"Well, that's bad news!" Kai snipped. "There's no way Ben's gonna discuss anything with anyone now that he's delusional!"

"Kai." Ben stood. "I sense something is troubling you. Have I...done something to offend you?"

Kai took Ben's hand. "Come on, Ben. There's a place we need to go!"


	4. A Prince Deep Down

Words could not describe Ben's shock.

He was about to be locked in a Plumber prison cell.

"Ben, we need to keep you in here until you are better." Rook said. "We will discuss with the Lewodans about your condition and hopefully, they we reschedule the meeting."

Kai showed Ben inside. "So, just sit tight in there until we find that cure."

Ben began to feel...very disheartened. "Kai, is there...something wrong with me?"

"It's always hard to tell with you." Kai replied, half-jokingly. "But what's going on with you absolutely wrong!"

Rook saw the sadness on Ben's face. "Do not feel bad, Ben. It's just that...your current condition will leave a bad impression the Lewodan republic."

"Ha! Tennyson always leaves a bad impression!" a snarky plumber remarked passing by. "It's a miracle he hasn't gotten Earth blown up yet!" He and his buddies laughed as they walked away.

Kai turned to Ben. "Don't listen to them, Ben."

"Kai," Ben said. "Do you...love me?"

"What?" Kai was caught off-guard by that sudden question.

"I mean, do you really love me? Are you happy with who I am?"

Kai opened her mouth, then closed her mouth. "Uh, well...it's just...I do like you, Ben. But...we have to go now!" Kai was about to leave.

"Do you love me Kai?!" Ben shouted.

"Now is not the time, Ben! So just stay here!" Kai took off.

"We will return, Ben. Right now, duty calls." Rook shut the cell doors and Ben was locked inside.

* * *

All alone, Ben sat on the bench, he felt absolutely miserable. No longer feeling like a galllant prince of yore.

Max Tennyson walked by and his eyes nearly popped out when he saw Ben in the prison cell.

"BEN?!" Max opened the cell. "What are you doing in there?!"

"Squire Rook and Lady Kai suggested I stay prisoner here until my condition is cured..." Ben dipped his head. "They fear that I will ruin the meeting with the Lewodan republic. Now that I think about it, I tend to ruin a lot of things..."

Max sat next to the young hero. "Ben, don't think of it like that. You're just not yourself, that's all. Everyone makes mistakes, even me. But beating yourself up won't make things better." He hugged him. "And no matter what, you're my grandson and I love you no matter what frame of mind you're in."

"Yes, but, I fear Lady Kai detests me...yet she says she does love me...but...what if she was lying?!" Ben clutched his head. "I'm just so confused!"

"Ben, Kai wouldn't lie about her own feelings concerning you." Max said. "She does love you, Ben. We all do." He and Ben stood up.

Outside the Plumber base, Raven Queen had teleported with her magic teacher, Baba Yaga."

"Alright! Where's my patient?" the elderly sorceress said, looking around.

"He's locked in a cell. We had to keep him from causing trouble." Rook said.

"So, from what you told me. This Ben boy has caught princely pox even though he's not a prince? And began acting like a prince?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Baba Yaga rubbed her wrinkly chin. "Hmm, it could be..."

"Could be what, Madame Yaga?!" asked Raven.

"That Ben had a rare allergic reaction to the princely pox. The longer he's inflicted, the more princely he becomes. But it only happens to one in a million people, people who have the heart of a true hero." She eagerly rubbed her hands together. "Show me where he is! I must see him!"

"This way!"

Everyone gathered in the elevator and headed down to Plumber Headquarters. Once they stepped out, they heard...singing?

 _"I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late."_

Ben's friends couldn't believe their eyes and ears! Ben was the one singing! He was singing in front of the Plumbers and the Lewodan republic!

Everyone froze, mesmerized by Ben's incredible voice.

 _"I'll never shake away the pain.  
I close my eyes but she's still there.  
I let her steal into my melancholy heart.  
It's more than I can bear!"_

 _"Now I know she'll never leave me!  
Even as she runs away!  
She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may."_

 _"Wasting in this lonely prison  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in  
And be with me for evermore."_

Every single person was shocked and amazed, but not as much as Kai.

For she knew Ben was singing about her. And Kai felt that Ben was singing this beautiful song from his heart.

 _"I rage against the trials of love.  
I curse the fading of the light  
Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach  
She's never out of sight!"_

 _"Now I know she'll never leave me!  
Even as she fades from view.  
She will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do."_

 _"Wasting in this lonely prison.  
Waiting by an open door.  
I'll fool myself she'll walk right in,  
And as the long, long nights begin,  
I'll think of all that might have been.  
Waiting here for evermore!"_

When the song ended, there wasn't a single dry eye in the audience.

"So...beautiful!" The Lewodan leader wiped his eyes.

Even Max was in tears. "Ben, you're too much." He smiled.

"Ah, yes. Singing romantic ballads, a princely side effect indeed." Baba Yaga said.

Kai went up to Ben. "Ben, that was...amazing."

Ben smiled, he put a hand on her cheek. "I meant every word."

The two stared at each other. And what happened next, they just did it, without thinking, without hesitation,

They kissed.

Ben suddenly felt a surge course from his head to his toes. His mind became fuzzy or a moment or two.

"Huh?" Ben rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Ben?" asked Kai.

Ben blinked once, then twice. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Ben?! Are you feeling okay?!" Raven said as she hurried over to him.

"Raven? When did you get here?" Ben asked. "And yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Ben stared at Baba Yaga. "And who's the floating old lady?"

Rook beamed. "Ben! You are speaking like your old self! You are back to normal!"

"Of course." said Baba Yaga. "True love's kiss cured Ben's condition."

Ben cocked his head back. "What condition? You guys have been acting weird all day!"

"Ben Tennyson!" Caitiff, a Lewodan president, approached Ben with tear-filled eyes. "What a marvelous performance! We made the right decision to come!"

Ben scratched his head. "Am I the only one confused here?"

Kai patted his shoulder. "Come on, we'll talk about it over some smoothies."

* * *

At Mr. Smoothy, Kai explained everything, every single detail.

Needless to say, Ben was speechless, his jaw slack. Especially when Rook showed the surveillance video of Ben singing.

"Wow, so...I acted like a fairytale prince?" Ben said atlast.

"You sure did! You were acting all old school and singing gooey love songs!" Raven said. She sipped her blackberry smoothie. "This is really good!" She sipped again.

"I had no idea you could sing like that!" Rook said, amazed.

"Neither did I..." Ben said. "I'm just glad I'm back to normal!"

"So are we." Kai said. "When you're not yourself, Ben, we're not ourselves."

Ben arched a brow. "Really?"

"Really" Raven responded. "Because that's what friends are for. They help you to be more of who you are."

Ben smiled. Raven was right. He felt much better now that he was cured.

"How about we celebrate with some salted caramel smoothies?" Raven said, offering the drink.

"Salted caramel? I haven't tried that flavor." Ben said. He took the smoothy and sipped it. "WOW! I think I've got a new fav flavor!" He sipped and slurped until he scraned out in pain from brain freeze.

But Kai wasn't embarrassed. She smiled. Everyone smiled.

They couldn't be happier.

"It's good to have Ben back." said Rook.

* * *

 **How do you like it? The song Ben sang was 'Evermore.' Performed by Dan Stevens from the 2017 Beauty and the Beast film (I just changed a few words here and there)**

 **In fact, it was this song that inspired me to do this story! :)**


End file.
